Arizona Robbins
"I like my life. I like it the way it is and I don't want it to change. I thought I liked it with you in it. I hope I am not wrong. " - Arizona Robbins (S9E6) Arizona Robbins was the head of fetal surgery, an attending pediatric surgeon, and a member of the board at Grey Sloan. She was married to Callie Torres. She has a daughter named Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. She decided to move to New York so she could be closer to Callie and make her daughter happy. History She was born into a military family. Her dad was a colonel and her brother joined the army but died because there was not enough doctors to save him. She went to college at John Hopkins Medical School. Coming to Seattle Grace Hospital Arizona was hired as a surgical fellow but became head of the department when the head pediatric surgeon died. Bailey and Arizona started bumping head on the treatment on a patient named Jackson Prescott. Bailey finally recognized that Arizona was an okay person and surgeon. Plane Crash Robbins was injured badly in the plane crash. Her injuries eventually resulted in her left leg being amputated. Arizona didn't want to have her leg amputated but Callie chose to have Arizona legs amputated. Alex had to perform the amputation. Arizona became depressed because he leg was gone. Callie and Arizona started having problems because Arizona for cutting off her leg. Arizona decided to get fit for a prosthetic. She put the prosthetic on and tried to walk but fell over and she was caught by Alex. Arizona and Callie started getting over there problems but then every time they would get over something, Arizona would bring up that Callie had cut off Arizona's leg. Arizona cheated on Callie with a woman named Lauren Boswell who was a craniofacial surgeon. Lauren and Arizona had sex in an on call room. Callie found out about the cheating when she saw Lauren wearing Arizona's scrub top which had Arizona's wedding ring pinned to it. Callie and Arizona talked about it and yelled at each other. Marriage Counseling Arizona and Callie went to marriage counseling and the counselor told hem that they should take a 30 day break. When they first tried, they kissed on the 10th day which means they had to restart the 30 days. They slept with each other 1 day before the 30 days ended. On day 30, Arizona told the counselor and Callie that she needed Callie. Callie didn't feel the same way, she felt like working on the marriage was the one thing that was slowly killing her. Moving to New York with Sofia so they could be with Callie When Sofia came to stay with Arizona, she didn't want to go to school because she wanted to go back to New York. Arizona didn't make her go to school, she went work with Arizona. Sofia continued to refuse to go to school Sofia got suspended from school because Sofia stole money from her class. Arizona figured out that Sofia stole the money so that she could buy a plane ticket back to New York. Arizona figured this out by reading Sofia's diary. This led to the decision to move Sofia back to New York and for Arizona to move with her. Personality When Arizona started the show, she was bubbly and cheerful. She would ride around with Heely's on and wouldn't have a care in the world. As the show progressed, she became darker and more badass. Then she began to find herself and became happy again. She still was a bad ass though.